


Laundry Casket

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [28]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21285899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Damian is going to show Grayson that he must be constantly vigilant, like Damian is.Well, most of the time, anyway.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: Drawlloween 2019 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503239
Kudos: 45





	Laundry Casket

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 of Drawlloween.
> 
> Look, I wrote these all by Halloween, but life has been hell, so sue me.

The giant laundry basket that moved from room to room was the perfect place to hide from Grayson. Not that Damian would sink to anything as childish as hide-and-seek, but that Grayson was not as vigilant as he should be, and it was Damian’s duty to keep him sharp.

The basket was already in Grayson’s room when Damian found it. He stowed away amongst the laundry and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Waiting was very boring. It wasn’t like on patrol where he had Father to keep him alert. Here, Damian was all alone in a soft pile of clothes. He sighed, and closed his eyes for a brief moment, then fell fast asleep.

When he woke, the basket was moving. Not only had he missed his opportunity but he was covered in laundry. He couldn’t escape now, because Pennyworth was the only one who moved the basket, and he would surely scold Damian for being in the hamper. Damian did not want to be scolded.

Suddenly, the basket was off its wheels and sliding down a long chute. Damian tried the lid, but the chute was too low. He and the hamper landed with a thud in the basement.

Fuming, Damian climbed out and stormed upstairs to find Grayson. He was in his room stretching, and he smiled when Damian entered.

“Have a nice trip?” Grayson asked.

“Grayson, what is the meaning of this?”

“Well, you looked so comfortable in there, I figured I’d just let you sleep.”

“You threw laundry on me!”

“Well, I didn’t want to wake you and scare you.”

Damian frowned hard, then launched himself at Grayson. Grayson let out a yelp and fell to the floor, Damian right on top of him. Damian had been caught unawares, and Grayson would have to pay for that.


End file.
